


What's the Worst that Could Happen?

by adepressedmeme



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Funny, Magic, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: A story following a funny female mage Hawke. She gets herself caught up in quite the situations, but the trickiest of all is perhaps the love triangle between her, a sorta abomination, and a broody slave. Enjoy xxx
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Hawke/Justice, Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very intro to set the story. Future chapters will be much longer and involved

Well, this was about the worst that could happen. Hawke looked around to the hordes of darkspawn closing in on what was left of her family and the two tagalongs. She pooled her mana to her hands and prepared her ice spike spell. It took out three of the monsters that were charging them, but there were too many. Her dear mother was coddling Bethnay’s corpse, seemingly unaware of their current situation. The templar’s wife was pulling her own weight, which is more than could be said for Carver. 

“Damn,” Hawke sighed and tried to calculate their odds of surviving this wave of the horde, let alone making it to safety. 

Just as she prepared a fireball, a dragon roared and turned the darkspawn to nothing more than bbq. She was thankful to have that taken care of, but the dragon turned into a woman (or was the woman turning into a dragon?) and presented a new challenge. Of course, as the oldest it was her job to figure out what to do about this new development and let Carver bitch about whatever she decided. She already missed Bethany. 

“Nice trick,” Hawke joked to hide her fear, “Think you can teach me to be a dragon?” 

“Oh you I like!” The old witch replied. 

So what did little Hawke do? Make a deal with the so called witch of the wilds to bring them to a ship to take them to Kirkwall. Of course, it was never that easy. Coming to Kirkwall during the start of the blight turned out to not be the best move as half of Ferelden came there. It took days to find their Uncle Gamen and days further to grease some palms and pledge servitude for a year to get in. Working for a smuggler was sure to be fun and exciting work. So here’s to a new beginning. What’s the worst that could happen?


	2. Why do your Eyes Glow?

“How do you do? Varric Tethras, at your service!” The blonde dwarf tossed Hawke’s coin purse to her, “I apologise for my brother, he wouldn’t know an opportunity if it hit him in the jaw.” 

She caught it, “And you would?” 

“I would!” He cast his hands up, “What my brother doesn’t realize is we need someone like you. He’d never admit it, but I’m more practical. What we need is a partner. Pitch in say...50 sovereigns? That will get you on board.” 

“Only that much?” Hawke threw her hands up dramatically, “Why don’t I just go to the shack in lowtown that I share with my uncle, mother, and brother to collect the coin!” 

Varric laughed, “You’re thinking too small. Imagine the wealth there will be in the deep roads? I’ll even tag along and help.” 

“My, my. Look at that Carver, I’m moving up in the world. Now you can have a friend standing beside you in my shadow,” Hawke taunted. Carver grunted in disapproval. “Alright Varric. Why not? I’m Hawke. Nice to meet you.” She shook his hands, which were massive compared to hers. 

“You know, the name ‘Hawke’ is on many lips these days. Not bad for a Ferelden off the boat,” Varric commented. 

“Well you know, smuggle for a few people and eventually they start talking. Casting a few spells here and there does the trick too,” Hawke replied. 

“You really didn’t just say that out loud here. In front of all these people,” Carver’s voice was stern. 

“What?” Hawke shrugged, “What’s the worst that could happen? I have to turn a few templars into toads and we pack up and move?” 

“You can’t...do that. Right?” Varric questioned. 

Hawke winked at him, “Worried are you? Don’t worry. I only do that to the dwarves that get on my bad side.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Varric laughed. 

Carver sighed loud enough for them to hear. Hawke led them back to low town. She had a few drinks at the Hanged Man with Varric, overhearing something about a grey warden hiding out in Darktown. It was the best lead they had to get maps of the deep roads, since grey wardens explored them just as much as the dwarves did. 

Getting the information from the older woman running the clinic was easy, but Hawke didn’t expect an ambush as soon as she left. Several random men, most Ferelden, had their weapons draw toward her. 

“We heard you talking in there,” one man spoke, “asking about the warden.” 

“Yep. You are well informed,” Hawke crossed her arms and smirked. 

“We’re not letting anyone harm him. Not even the templars. He’s doing too much good for us,” the man threatened. 

Hawke raised a brow, “A mage then?” She cast up her hand and flashed a quick ice spell that let snowflakes fall to the ground, “He has nothing to fear from me, but you will if you don’t drop those weapons.” 

“Oh. You’re a mage too then!” The men sheathed their small blades, “Sorry. Can’t be too careful.” 

“I understand,” Hawke nodded and led her group to the slumpy filth pit that is Darktown. 

After an hour of trekking through substances that Hawke didn’t want to know were to search for the warden, she finally found his free clinic. As she walked in there was a surprisingly handsome man using healing magic over a young boy. It was an advanced spell that Hawke knew took a lot of mana. The warden swayed and struggled to stay on his feet when he was done, turning away from the door. 

Suddenly, the man spun on his heel with a threatening display of his staff, “I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?” 

Hawke tilted her head, “Strange occupation for a warden huh? Aren’t you more about taint and death, not healing and salvation?” 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Anders replied harshly, “Are you here to take me back? I’m not going. Those bastards made me get rid of my cat.” 

Hawke laughed, “Your cat? A good a reason as any to leave I think. I could never part with my Mabari. Anyways, you can put the staff down. I’m only here to talk. Did you come to Kirkwall just to escape the Wardens?"

"You say that like it's a small thing. Yes, I'm here because there's no Warden outpost, no darkspawn, and a whole host of refugees to blend in with. And some reasons of my own, Anders lowered his staff but was clearly still on guard. 

“You look like you really don’t trust me. Here,” Hawke approached him alone and held her hand to him, “Go on. Take it.” 

“Why?” Anders questioned. 

“You tired yourself out healing that boy. I have mana to spare,” Hawke winked, “It’s hard to tap me out.” 

Anders smirked at that, taking her hand and feeling relieved as her mana flowed through him, “Thank you. I did not expect to see another mage here. What did you want to talk about?” 

“I need information on the Deep Roads for an expedition. I heard you might have some maps,” Hawke replied after taking a few steps back. 

“I will die a happy man if I never have to think about the blighted Deep Roads again. I'm not about to-” Anders scratched his chin, “Although...a favor for a favor. Does that sound like a fair deal? You help me, I'll help you?” 

“If you’re propositioning me I’ll need dinner and a nice walk first,” Hawke teased. 

Anders gave a weak laugh, “Sweetie, you wish that’s what I want. No, I came to Kirkwall to aid a friend. A mage; a prisoner in the wretched Gallows. The templars learned of my plans to free him. Help me bring him safely past them, and you shall have your maps."

“Alright,” Hawke shrugged, “Let’s get going then.” 

“You’re not seriously doing this!” Carver shouted his disapproval. 

“You don’t have to help Carver. You can just go home and sit in that little shak with uncle and mother if you want,” Hawke replied with a hand on her hip, “Or better yet, go get a life for yourself.” 

“I plan to soon enough,” Carver threatened but backed down. 

“Can your...friend be trusted?” Anders tilted his head in Carver’s direction. 

Hawke snorted, “Friend? Maker no. That’s my shadow- I mean my brother.” 

“Ah. I can see the resemblance.” Anders replied. 

“Please don’t say that,” Hawke joked, “I’m much prettier.” 

“I’ll say,” Anders smiled, “It’s almost dark now. Meet me at the Chantry.” 

“Don’t be late,” Hawke threw a hand up as she turned away. 

Carver pouted most of the way back, well, more than usual. Hawke decided it best to leave him at the shack and just brought her mabari in his place. In Hawke’s mind, at least her dog was better company. Smarter too, probably. 

“Good,” Anders pulled himself from the stone wall, “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come.” 

“I’m wounded Anders!” Hawke feigned offense, “I’m a woman of my word.” 

He smiled, “I see that. I saw Karl walk in a few minutes ago with no templars. Are you ready?” 

“Always to help a fellow mage,” Hawke replied, following him through the doors. 

Things didn't go as expected. Karl was made tranquil and triggered some sort of abomination to come out of Anders.

“Anders! Maker’s ass!” Hawke swore as he sent out a wave of magic to stumble the templars. 

Hawke cast an ice spike spell across the floor that impaled some men. Her mabari, well trained to fight alongside his mage master, jumped the shards of ice and latched onto a templar’s helmet. He swung his body, using his weight and momentum to rip the helmet off. Hawke responded in kind, shooting an ice shard into the man’s skull and flooring him. Another templar, enraged by the death of his companion, swung his greatsword at the mabari. Before his hit could land, Hawke cast protective stones around him. His sword couldn’t puncture through the stone armor. 

Anders cast care aside and sent fire balls to two other templars. They screamed as their bodies caught aflame. They must have been low ranking men, as the higher ups often wore armor enchanted to protect against flame. Varric put them both out of their misery with two bolts to their heads. Thinking quickly, Hawke cast frost on them to put out the fires before they spread. 

Finally, they were free of the templars and Karl came to. Hawke didn’t watch as Anders did as he asked and slit his throat before he lost sense of the world again. They ran their way back to Darktown, not wanting to risk being caught for the death of those templars. They didn’t stop until they were back at Ander’s clinic. Hawke was the first to speak. 

“So, uh,” she tried to catch her breath, “What the fuck was that? Why were you glowing?” 

“I-this is hard to explain,” Anders stammered, “I met a spirit of justice that was trapped outside of the fade. We became friends and he saw the injustice of mages of Thedas. To live outside the fade he needed a host. I offered myself.” 

“So…” Hawke paused to consider her next words, “You let a spirit in your body because it agreed with you? That seemed like a good idea?” 

“I had too much anger in me and my friend changed. He’s a part of me now though,” Anders explained. 

“Well at least he can’t complain about his looks,” Hawkes smirked. 

“Perhaps I should check a looking glass more often?” Anders couldn’t help his smile, “I never thought to find a woman to look past what I just said. My maps are yours, as am I.” 

“Careful what you promise,” Hawke winked at him, “If you have time now, I can think of a few things I need help with. Perhaps lifting some heavy boxes for me back home?” 

“You'll find I’m much more than manual labor,” Anders laughed. 

“Oh I’m sure,” Hawke curled her hand to usher him forward and left Darktown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenris up next


End file.
